DarkGold
by Miss poetry
Summary: Rumpelstiltskin separates himself from the dark one.


Once Upon a Time Fan Fiction Dark Gold

Part I

Dr. Jekyll and Killian are raiding Mr. Hyde's laboratory.

Dr. Jekyll: I made three doses since he drank one there should be two more.

The quickly ransack the place. Killian spots the two doses that can separate an individual from their other half. When Dr. Jekyll is not looking he puts one of them in his pocket and grabs an empty vile.

Killian: I found them but there is only one the other is empty. We have to go I bet Mr. Hyde is probably right behind us.

They quickly meet the others and using the apprentice's wand they leave the realm of untold stories.

Part II

Belle is finally awoken from the sleeping curse, she arrives at Granny's seeking shelter from Mr. Gold. Killian offers her his boat as shelter. He can't help but feel bad for her after all he understands the toll of loving a dark one.

He decides to help her get her happy ending. He walks into Mr. Gold's shop the entrance bell ring and Mr. Gold is confused at seeing Killian in his shop after all they were long time enemies.

Mr. Gold arrogantly.

Mr. Gold: What do you want? I'll will never make a deal with you.

Although Killian hates Mr. Gold he wants to help Belle. He knows Mr. Gold loves her.

Killian: Look I'm not looking to be friends with you. I want her to be happy. I know I was wrong the first time but after that we have hurt each other equally.

He takes our the serum that can separate a person from their other half.

Mr. Gold: What is this?

Killian: Dr. Jekyll's serum, I took one of them. I was going to use it on me but I figured you need more than me. Maybe if you can get rid of that bloody demon you can be happy with Belle. She loves you.

Mr. Gold can't help but feel confused.

Mr. Gold: How do I know this isn't a trick?

Killian: You don't but the choice is yours mate.

He leaves the serum in the counter and leaves Mr. Gold's shop. Mr. Gold knows he can't died that easily so decided he want to do the right thing for his Belle. He quickly drinks the potion and he is face to face with his dark self. He knows his magic is strong but it's different it's light rather than dark.

He quickly without hesitation blast the dark one with magic sending him into oblivion. What he doesn't know is the dark one is not destroyed but regenerates. The dark one quickly follows Killian to the docks and corners him alone.

Killian: What do you want Crocodile?

Dark One: To thank you for separating me from my weaker half.

He pulls out Killian's heart.

Killian: Go ahead and kill me like the coward that you are.

Dark One: Kill you?

He waves his hand and removes Killian's memories about taking the serum and giving it to him. Then he disappears to Mr. Gold's shop.

Part III

In the mean time Mr. Gold is nervous. He has magically change his clothes like twenty times. He finally decides to wear similar outfit to the one he wore when he dance with her in the sorcerer's mansion. He snaps his fingers and a dozen of red roses appear. He is about to leave but is stop dead in his tracks when he sees the dark one.

He is dress in leather and has the scaly skin. He giggles.

Dark One: You won't get rid of me that easily dearie.

Mr. Gold is ready to blast him with magic but the dark one is ready he puts the bracelet that blocks magic. Mr. Gold quickly grabs his cane that is against the wall and is about to swing it at the dark one but the dark one takes out Pandora's box and puts Mr. Gold in it.

Inside Pandora's box.

Mr. Gold is looking around at the pitch black emptiness. He knows he's not alone if only he could remove the bracelet. He knows his magic can't take him out but at least he can try to warn Belle.

Mr. Gold: Who's there?

Only the echo returns.

Mr. Gold: I said who's there? I can hear you.

What Mr. Gold doesn't know is that the Dragon is there.

Dragon: That voice? Rumpelstiltskin?

Mr. Gold: Who are you?

Dragon: You don't remember?

Mr. Gold finally recognizes the voice.

Mr. Gold: The Dragon, help me take off this damn bracelet and I can try to get us off.

Dragon: That won't help...

The Dragon follows Mr. Gold's voice. He take off the bracelet. Mr. Gold waves his hand and they are in a glass case. He can see his Belle scolding there nine year old son.

Belle: Gideon, what have I told you about using your powers. It's not nice to walk into people's dreams.

Rumple: Momma, I'm sorry but Colette is being a brat she always takes my things.

A young five year old girl comes running into Belle's arms.

Colette: That's not true...

Belle: You two need to behave, come on make up and we can read a book together. Papa will be here soon.

Then the image fades and Mr. Gold falls to the floors. He looks at the Dragon.

Mr. Gold: Not my Belle, who is she married to? My son? Am I dead?

Dragon: The choice is yours... I'm sorry I can't be of help... they are calling me back...

The Dragon disappears and Mr. Gold is left alone in this prison.

Mr. Gold begins to cry he cannot believe that in a matter of seconds he lost his wife and second child.

Then it hit him the rose that was linked to him. He could only hope that she kept it.

Part IV

Belle is aboard the Jolly Rogers. Mr. Gold (or rather the dark one) has place the bracelet that help him track her. She can't take the damn thing off. Emma, Regina even the Mother Superior had tried but the magic was impenetrable. She's alone crying listening to Mr. Gold's tape for the child. How can the monster that locked her in the shipped, place that bracelet and threaten to take her baby be the same Rumple she loves. Then it hits her something is wrong.

She takes out the Enchanted Rose that is link to him. It's whole but a bit wilted. Then a petal falls.

Belle: Rumple...

She knows something is wrong with her beloved beast. She decided to pay him a visit. She enters his shop and is greeted by the dark one (disguised as Mr. Gold) and his impeccable suit. His short hair somehow looks off.

Mr. Gold: Belle, you're here. Why?

Belle she walks over to him and embraces him. She takes his face on her hands and kisses him. He is lost in her kiss but she feels it this is not her Rumpelstiltskin.

Belle: Rumple, please end this madness take this bracelet off. I won't run away with our baby. We can be together like you wanted but don't cut our baby's destiny.

Mr. Gold looks at her indecisive.

Mr. Gold: It's a trick, if I take the bracelet you'll run.

She grabs his face one more time.

Belle: Please, I don't trust you... I want too...maybe... give the dagger and I'll command you to never use the shears to rip our son from his destiny. You know you can trust me.

Mr. Gold still indecisive is thinking wether he can trust her or not. He looks deep into those big blue eyes and he cannot refuse her plead. He snaps his fingers and the dagger appears. He hesitates for a second but hands it to her.

Belle grabs the dagger and shows it to him.

Belle: Released the real Rumpelstiltskin.

The dark one knows he is defeat he waves his hand and he is transformed to his Enchanted Forest form.

Dark One: You knew? But how.

Belle: Because he has a heart.

Mr. Gold appears in the middle of the shop. He is weak and breathing heavily.

Belle to the dark one.

Belle: Heal him.

He giggles in that taunting way of his.

Dark One: I can't he has given up hope. All that is left for him is to die.

Belle: Go find the Evil Queen and lock her in Pandora's box and you can stay there and accompany her and take this bracelet off.

The dark one does exactly as Belle demands. She calls Regina, Emma and the mother superior. She's holding Mr. Gold who is on the floor dressed in the same manner he was when they dance in the sorcerer's mansion.

Belle whispers in his ear.

Belle: Please don't die, I'm sorry... I spent all this time blaming you when in reality it was also my fault.

Regina, Emma, the Mother Superior and the Charming's appear in Mr. Gold's shop.

Belle explains the situation and gives them Pandora's box.

Belle to the Mother Superior.

Belle: Can you do something for him?

Mother Superior: I'm afraid not but perhaps you can. If there is love in his heart and in yours true love's kiss will do the trick.

They leave her alone with Mr. Gold she kisses him letting go of all her disbelief, anger and resentment. He opens his beautiful deep chocolate eyes.

Mr. Gold: Am I dead?

Belle: No.

He gets up from the floor and snaps his fingers and the place turns into a dance floor and they are dressed like they were in the sorcerer's mansion. He gives him his hand and they dance. She knows they will be okay.


End file.
